A Ripple in the Pond
by Alanshee the Guardian
Summary: The Overlord had been defeated it was supposed to be a happy time a time of people coming together to celebrate a victory of evil a time that was never going to come for us as the cruel hand of fate dealt a final blow a blow that sent ripples thru my family of brothers. Read to find out what happened oh this is kind of a Jay/Nya story please Read and review


**Hey everyone Special Agent Alanshee here I decided to repost this due to the lack of it being noticed so hope you new comers like it **

**Disclaimer I don't own Lego Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu all the characters belong to The Lego Company**

* * *

Jays PoV

The Overlord had been defeated it was supposed to be a happy time a time of people coming together to celebrate a victory of evil a time that was never going to come for us as the cruel hand of fate dealt a final blow a blow that sent ripples thru my family of brothers.

Nya Kai's sister and my girlfriend was killed when a piece of Garmatron fell and hit her on the head when we arrived at the hospital we thought she was going to be alright but we were wrong a doctor came out to us and told us that she was gone

I remember hearing Sensi Wu asking "where we were" and him Loyd,Garmadon and Misako joining us

I remember when they asked "if Nya was alright"?

I broke down crying Zane was the only one that could manage to tell them that Nya was gone

Then the final crushing blow came the next day the one that severed me from my team no my _Brothers_ forever

Kai pointed the blame at me and that if I hadn't gotten her captured that she would be here I watched as My brothers Cole and Zane went to stand with him

That was it that was the final straw I quickly packed my stuff up and as I walked out of the Bounty for good I stopped in the kitchen were they all were standing they turned to look at me the look of hatred in there eyes even Zanes I knew I wasn't welcome so I hurriedly put the picture on the counter and quickly walked out it was a picture of Nya and I standing and smiling Kai had poor Loyd in a head lock and Cole and Zane where looking at Kai with a seriously look on their faces I had written on the back _Brothers I hope you can look at this and not think of that bad things that have happened only the good , Jay _

In the months that had followed I had slowly fallen into a state of depression I had attended Nya's funeral of course but that had only made it worse

As I think with these thoughts of the past few months swirling in my mind I just want to feel her warm embrace again I want it back to the way it used to be

But I know that will never come I only want to get rid of the pain and I want to see Nya I looked around my apartment for a final time before walking out a closing the door for good

I had a 9 mm pistol with me my dad had given it to me for my birthday I walked to the bench in the park where Nya and I had our first date

I took out the pistol pointed it at my chest my last thoughts are "I'm coming Nya" then I pulled the trigger

**No ones** **Pov **

Kai Zane and Cole heard someone knock on the door to their apartment they were all training even though there was no enemy's anymore they wanted to keep in shape just in case they were surprised when they opened the door a Police Officer was standing there

"Hello Officer what brings you here"? asked Kai letting the Police Officer into the appartment

"Well you all might wanna sit down" he said in a saddened tone

They all looked at each other concern in there eyes

They pulled up some chairs so they could sit down Zane offered one to the police officer but he rejected

As soon as they were all sitting Kai asked "whats the problem Officer have we done something wrong"?

"No you see at 3:45 pm this afternoon someone called 911 frantic because she had found someone not breathing with a bullet to the chest" said the Officer

Kai interrupted him "What does this have to do with us"? he asked

"Because that man was Jay Walker" said the officer

Kai was shocked along with Cole and Zane

"We found these items on him he apparently wanted you to have them" said the officer handing Kai the said items

"Now we need you guys to come verify that this is indeed Jay Walker" he said

They all just numbly nodded their heads they where still in shock

The Officer nodded his head and walked out of the apparment

Kai set the items down onto another crate Zane and Cole walked over one of the items shocked all of them it was a small box the outside was lined with velvet Kai opened it inside was a beautiful ring it had two diamonds on the outside and in between the diamonds was a sapphire

Kai saw something inscribed in the inside of the ring he read out loud "_Your my one in a trillion"_ he sat there again shocked then carefully set the ring back in its case and looked at the next item it was a envelope

He picked it up and looked at the front it read To My Brothers

Kai opened it and read it out loud

_Dear Kai,Zane,Cole _

_You guys don't know how it was for me to lose Nya then you guys turning your backs against me and blaming me for her loss it wasn't my fault In the months following you kicked me out I fell into a deppression so I have decided just to end it I missed Nya too much so I have gone back to my mom and Dad that I love them._

_Sincerally Jay Walker_

Kai finished the letter tears were in his eyes he felt so guilty why did he let his anger get the best of him he lost a brother because of his anger they should have been there for him but no his anger got the best of him and they had left him.

**Later that week**

They had confermed it that that man was Jay Walker now they where at his funeral they were at the church the preist invited The ninja up we all nodded and headed up to the front Cole was the first to speak

"Jay what can I say you where a best friend no you were more then that you were a brother who knew I would miss your horriable jokes or your constant rambling you were the best".

Cole walked off and sat back down

Kai was after him

"Jay my brother I am so sorry for the pain I caused you I should have never blamed you for my sisters death it wasn't your fault I let my anger cloud my judgement and look at what happened I hope your happy up there with my sister".

Tears welled up in his eys as he ran off and started crying Loyd walked back to him and started to comfort him

Zane was the final one up

"Jay how can I state how much I miss you my brother you don't know how much we miss you I wish you were still here because we miss you brother its been to quiet and it will stay that way hope you and Nya are happy".

Zane motioned for his brothers to come and help him they had decided that the 4 of them Cole Kai Zane and Loyd would carry Jays coffin out

When they got to the cementary they buried him next to Nya just like he would of wanted the head stone read

_Jay Walker _

_July 7 !995-January 23 2013_

_Grieve not, nor speak of me with tears, but laugh and talk of me as if I were beside you._

_Nya Iggnious _

_May 2 1997-November 21 2012 _

_"The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched. They must be felt with the heart."_

Kai looked up at the sky he could imagin those to dancing away up in the clouds he thought to himself

"Take good care of her Jay"

* * *

**So how did you like it the song that inspired me to do this is **

**What Hurts the Most by rascal flatts **

**And also today a legend passed away Harold Ramis(Egon) from ghostbusters has passed away**

**Hope I did a good job **

**Please read and Review **


End file.
